halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Johnson
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2558-2559) * (2559-2560) * (2560-2565)|specialty = Heavy Weapons|battles = * *Battle of Gorse *Battle of Steel *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle over Cuenzi|status = Deceased}}Adam Benjamin Johnson ( : 33219-76425-AJ) was a in the and was the commanding officer of Fireteam Juniper. He enlisted into the along with teammate Oswald Cunningham in 2560 were the two would serve as members on Fireteam Temperance before being reassigned to Shield Team in 2563. Early Years Born on the colony world Temperance, Adam was born into a middle-class farm and law enforcement family. Adam mostly by his uncle and aunt on their family farm while his parents were local police in Armorten City. While living at the family farm, Adam's uncle and aunt were attacked and killed by Insurgents who attempted to kill Adam. Just as Adam was cornered, his parents saved him along with other members of the police department. Adam was then forced to move in with his parents. Adam and his parents never agreed on anything and had several falling outs until in 2551 when the Covenant attacked Temperance. While his parents worked with local UNSC forces, Adam escaped and went off world to the colony of Thor as part of the family's evacuation plan. However, after moving in with his aunt, Adam learned that his parents didn't make it off Temperance alive. Outranged, Johnson swore himself to the UNSC to avenge his parents. In 2557, Adam enlisted with the UNSC army. Post War Era After graduation from the army, Johnson was reassigned to the and was given command of Fireteam Juniper. Battle of Oban Being deployed to hunt down on the planet's surface, Johnson took command of Juniper along with Sergeant Berg and were sent off. While on the surface, the team was attacked by both promethean and Covenant forces. As the team fended off the attack, they were soon pushed into a corner and pinned down. While fighting off the Covenant after all Prometheans were dead, Johnson and Cunningham went to an upper ridge for a sniper position. Clearing the area, the two returned to their team and found Berg wounded with three other members either dead or barely breathing. While Cunningham protected the injured, Johnson went around to a possible airfield in the area for a pickup. Reaching the airfield, Johnson was soon engaged by Prometheans. The soldier moved through the plains while fighting off crawlers and attacked the airfield and successfully stole a phantom. Once arriving back with his squad, Johnson and Cunningham were able to get everyone off the ground and returned them to Infinity with little harm. Battle of Gorse Deployed to the planet Gorse, Juniper was sent to clear an incoming Insurrectionist attack in the city of Foosa. Once at the city, the team was deployed to escort civilians and hold a small hotel in a prime UNSC position. Once at the area, the team was engaged by Insurrectionist forces and pinned down at the second floor of the main tower. While in the tower, the team fortified the tower with turrets and began to fight off the attack. Once the area was secure, the army soldiers began to make a movement towards a bank currently full of imprisoned civilians. The team arrived at the bank and used its fire escape to gain access to the top floor and took aim at three insurgents holding civilians at gun point. Cunningham and Johnson killed the Insurgents while the other three members of Juniper attacked the remaining hostiles and cleared the building. The team then placed a pickup beacon and waited in the area. As they waited a small Insurrectionist attack force came and opened fire upon them. While the team held of the Insurgents a pelican crew came and provided air support before evacuating the civilians. The team the pushed forward and encountered a UNSC and Insurgent stale mate. The team took to the rooftops and engaged the Insurgents from the rear and eliminated the threat. The team moved with the UNSC forces and arrived at the local downtown hospital. The team push the Insurgents back to West Street with air support continuing the attack afterwards. Johnson and Cunningham along with Juniper were the sent to Loomis City. Battle of Loomis City Being deployed to Loomis, the team was sent to destroy a large Insurrectionist facility located near the town and to halt an invading force. The team landed near the facility and hiked the rest of the way toward the area. Once they arrived at the facility, the invasion had already begun with local UNSC forces holding at the city borders. Juniper infiltrated the facility and attacked the Insurgents inside the main hanger bay. Clearing the area, Juniper moved through the lower levels and found a train depot with explosives. The team cut the engine off from the rest of the cars and primed the explosives. Afterwards, they escaped and used Insurgent vehicles to clear a path towards UNSC controlled ground. Once at the UNSC wall, Juniper continued to pull the defense. After a few minutes, Johnson detonated the explosives and destroyed the facility and the surrounding areas, killing several Insurgents. Spartan-IV Career Enlisting with Cunningham, the two were placed on Fireteam Temperance under the command of Spartan Alexander Emch on the UNSC Sterling. Battle of Steel Deployed to the planet Stead, Temperance was tasked with defending the city of Steel from Covenant forces. The spartans landed behind enemy lines to intercept the main Covenant ground units and possible funnel them down to a single front. The team reached an overhanging cliff front and engaged the Covenant head on, blocking their path by shooting several boulders at them from the opposing cliff side. Once the path ways blocked, Johnson and Cunningham then jumped onto the wall and began to attack the Covenant trapped behind the wall. Emch and Rooney provided covering fire from above to pin the Covenant. The spartans then fought into the main LZ area and attacked their local landed air craft. Once the area was cleared, UNSC forces joined in the assault and soon, the area was recaptured by UNSC forces. Returning to the city, the spartans were deployed to attack a nearby warehouse currently controlled by Covenant forces. Arriving near the location, the spartans had to clear the local area of Covenant and proceed to disarm Covenant AA guns prior to the attack on the warehouse. After the AAs were taken out, the team fended off a small Covenant attack. Afterwards, the team attacked the warehouse and were able to clear the area of all local Covenant groups. That night, the team ran a night-operation to rescue stranded civilians and hightop roof complexes along the city's sky-line. The team piloted pelicans to a nearby access tunnel, from there the team found several stranded groups along with Covenant deployments. After clearing the building, the spartans led the civilians to the main evac point and got them all out. The team then went onto falcons and escorted the pelican to a nearby highway for the major evacuation. However, a Covenant assault came across the highway with the spartans defending the best they could and were able to stop the attack. Battle at Steel's Canyon The following mourning, the spartans along with other UNSC forces attacked the Covenant fleet overhead and struck with force. The members of Temperance were sent in to deactivate local AA guns and clear a path for UNSC air forces to push towards the fleet. While clearing the area, Emch became injured and soon died saving Johnson from a Fuel Rod Round. Johnson then assumed command and led Temperance towards the remaining Covenant patrols along their ridge. Once the ridge had been cleared the team moved towards the AA guns nearby. The team were engaged by a small band of hunters but were easily dealt with along with the local AA Wraiths in the area as well. Once the outside defenses were down, the team moved into the AA and destroyed it. Once that was down, the team cleared an LZ for other UNSC forces to begin landing in the area. The team then boarded a falcon and were brought towards the fleet. While on the way, the team engaged Covenant fighters and entered a corvette about two kilcks from their position. Once inside the spartans assisted UNSC forces already inside and secured the hanger. Afterwards, the team moved towards the main guns in order to get them off line. While fighting through the ship, the team encountered minor Covenant forces but were soon able to punch through them. The spartans then got the guns off-line and the UNSC air defenses opened fire and destroyed almost the entire starwort side. The team then evacuated with other UNSC forces and left the ship as the other corvette fled the planet. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the UNSC Rio had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Psych-Interviews Personality Adam Johnson has been described as a very serious, ice cold soldier with a strong will and tenacity. Adam has had a chaotic past and lived on several different worlds until enlistment with the UNSC. He has been described as hard-working, gruff, tenacious and admirable. Adam has also been noted as being extremely gruff and singled minded. However, despite being single minded, Adam takes his teammates ideals and suggestions to note and has great consideration towards his squad at all times. Though having his parents killed by elites, Johnson has a strong bond and trust for Sangheili working alongside him and the UNSC. Also by this, Adam is extremely loyal to the UNSC and other members of people who defend humans. Adam is also known to hold law enforcers to the highest respect possible as his parents were officers on Temperance. Adam is also self-sacrificing and is willing to die for his species as many spartans would do. Physical Appearance Johnson was described as an extremely strong human, with a rugged face and very pensive green eyes and short black hair. Johnson also had short beard and stood at around 7ft 6in, making around the tallest spartans in the Post War Era. Johnson also didn't have any facial scars, rather his scars were along his legs by a few crashes and lower attacks. Adam is known for his extreme upper body strength and ability to almost break through walls with it. Johnson has been dubbed the "Only member of Shield Team who could outmatch Lopez" in terms of pure physical strength. Adam's strength has also been the key reason to his stamina and durability. With his stamina, Adam has never even been seen slowing down or stopping, and with the addition of his augmentations, makes him unstoppable. Adam's durability has also been questioned several times over and over again with almost each mission he is on. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Watchers: 14 Crawlers: 28 Knights: 30 Soldiers: 79 Jackals: 322 Humans: 561 Elites: 744 Grunts: 923 Total Kills: 2,701 (2558-2565)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse